An Element Goddess and A Demon Lord
by kohana13
Summary: Another Sesshomaru love story! XD


You are one the four element Goddesses. The element you control is _"Water"_ The other three elements are controlled by your 2 older sisters and your younger sister.

**Info on you:**

Your name is **_Onkei_** which means _"Blessed"_ (you'll soon find out why you have that name).

You're very beautiful, your 5' 4, very thin but you have nice curves, you have long black hair and turquoise eyes, you are 17 going on 18 in 2 months, and you are very shy and quiet and tend to keep to yourself a lot.

**Info on your sisters:**

**The oldest:**

**Name:** Kaze which means _"Wind"._

**Element:** Wind

**Age:** 24

**Other:** She is married, clam, crazy at some points

**The second oldest: **

**Name:** Chikyuu which means _"Earth"_

**Element:** Earth

**Age:** 21

**Other:** She is very loud and outgoing.

**The youngest: **

**Name:** Honoo which means _"Fire"_

**Element:** Fire

**Age:** 5

**Other:** She is a little spit fire, bounces off of the walls and is always getting onto trouble.

All four of you live in a castle in the heavens with the other Gods and Goddesses.

**Kaze:** _ONKEI PUT IT OUT QUICKLY BEFORE THE WHOLE CASTLE BURNS DOWN!!_

_(Your little sister Honoo had just sneezed a ball of fire everywhere around her room.)_

**You:** _HONOO WHERE ARE YOU!!!??!!_

_(You screamed while looking for your younger sister through the red hot flames.)_

**You:** _HONOO!! HONOO!!_

**Honoo:** _I'M OVER HERE!!_

_(You saw her curled up in the corner with a tear stained face, very carefully you crawled over to where she was)_

**You:** Are you okay?

**Honoo:** (sniff sniff) y-yes please Onkei g-get me out of h-here (sniff)

**You:** Don't worry I will.

_(You then stood up and you began to recite a chant. Then out of nowhere your staff appeared in your right hand, you swung it around above your head, you began to glow a light blue, then out of nowhere water started to appear, the fire began to die out and there was nothing left but smoke.)_

**You:** There it's out.

**Honoo:** _THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH ONKEI!!!!!  
_  
**Kaze:** _OH HONOO ARE YOU OKAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

_(Before you knew it Kaze was sliding across the hard wet floor, she crashed right into the bookcase knocking every last book off.)_

**Kaze:** _SHIT!!!_

**You:** Are you okay Kaze!!??

_(You said rushing over to her, she was glaring at you.)_

**Kaze:** _DO I LOOK OKAY!!!  
_  
_(She said through her teeth while water was dripping off of her.)_

**You:** Umm do you _REALLY_ want me to answer that?

**Kaze:** _SHUT UP!!_ Now come we need to hurry and get the castle ready for the party.

_(Your second older sister Chikyuu was engaged to be married and tonight you were throwing a party to celebrate the special event.)_

**You:** Okay.

**Honoo:** What can I do? What can I do? _WHAT CAN I DOOOOOOOO!!!!?  
_  
(Honoo was bouncing up and down on her soaked bed, she knew how special this was)

**Kaze:** Nothing you've already caused enough damage as it is.

**Honoo:** _PWEASE KAZE-WAZE!!!! PWEASE!!!!_ can I help _PWETTY PWEASE!!!!!_

_(It was really putting a smile on your face seeing your sister acting this way.)_

**Kaze:** _NO!!!!_

_(You could tell that Honoo was beginning to cry.)_

**You:** (she must've really wanted to help)

(Kaze left the room leaving you behind with a crying Honoo.)

**You:** Its okay Honoo, maybe next time. Since your room is a mess you can play in my room until I come get you for the party, okay?

_(Honoo didn't say anything she just nodded, and walked out of her ruined room to yours.)  
_  
**_(FAST FORWARD)_**

_(It was now time for the party and every God and Goddess where arriving right on time, the Goddesses were wearing the most beautiful evening gowns and the Gods were wearing the sharpest tuxedos, the Gods escorted the Goddesses into the beautifully decorated castle.)_

**_(FAST FORWARD AN HOUR)_**

_(Everyone was laughing and dancing and having a grand time, Chikyuu and her fiancée were leading the crowd in the dance, maids and butlers were serving the finest of wine. The band was playing a soft sweet melody that even had the children dancing in a playful circle.)_

**Tsukiko:** Oh Onkei this is wonderful your sister getting married in 2 months.

**You:** Yeah I'm so happy for her.

_(It was true you were very happy for her indeed, but the day your sister was to be married was to the same day of your birthday, you didn't mean to be selfish but it was your 18 birthday the year you were suppose to get all your powers and when you were finally able to set foot on the earth.)  
_  
**Tsukiko:** that reminds me isn't a certain special someone's 18 Birthday the same day, it must be tough to have your sisters wedding on a special day as that. 

_(Before you could answer you could hear the sound of Chikyuu tiring to get everyone's attention.)_

**Chikyuu:** Attention!! Attention!! First I'd like to thank you all for coming. Anyways as you know me and Yukiru are to be married in 2 months and I know that you all are very happy because we have been dating since I was 15 and he was 17 and you thought we would never marry but here we are 2 months away, but here is another special event happening the same day, it happens to be my younger sisters, Onkei, 18 birthday!!

_(She said while pointing at you everyone turned around to get a better view of you, and they started clapping in unison. It made you blush seeing how your sister would share the spotlight with you. Soon after the announcement was over everyone sat down in the dinning room to enjoy a nice meal prepared by one of your greatest chefs, the large room was filled with light chattering, everyone seemed to be enjoying their stay.)  
_  
**_(FAST FORWARD)_**

_(The celebration was now over and everyone had started to departure, the maids and butlers were cleaning up the mess. As the last carriage left, you made your way up to your room, you changed into your nightgown, you climbed into your bed while you were doing that you saw a little lump under the covers, you were getting really scared, you slowly pulled back the cover to reveal Honoo fast asleep. At first you had forgotten that her room was still a mess but none the less you laid down right beside her.)_

**You:** _(whispering)_ She must be really tired from the party.

_(You pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight, you laid your head down on the pillow and feel asleep as well.)_


End file.
